In a known finger-protection device of this kind (DE-40 30 150 C1), the hollow body consists of metal and therefore is very heavy, making it necessary for it to be movably supported by a motor-generated force in order to change rollers. The hollow bodies will be correspondingly longer and heavier with longer rollers. There is a danger that because of its substantial weight and/or temperature-variations (particularly with heated rollers), a large deflection could occur and at times the safe allowable maximum distance (8 mm with calenders) will be exceeded. Additionally, the resonant-frequency of the hollow body is often in the range of the operating rotational speed of the rollers. The hollow body has a tendency to have resonant vibrations which could even lead to a contact with the rollers. Finally the manufacture of such a metal hollow body is very expensive.